


Is There Somewhere

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blink and you'll miss it, Cheating Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Halsey - Freeform, Minor Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The lyrics at the end seemed pretty self explanatory so I didn't feel the need to add them to this,, I highly recommend that you listen to this song by Halsey 11/10</p></blockquote>





	Is There Somewhere

_'You were dancing in your tube socks in our hotel room, flashing those eyes like highway signs.'_

He would take me out of town for a few days every month to help me deal with my abilities as a Banshee, well that's what everyone else thought. He took me out of Beacon Hills every month and every time he'd tell me he loves me and I'd reply the same, then we'd have sex.

 

_'Light one up and hand it over, rest your head upon my shoulder. I just wanna feel your lips against my skin.'_

We'd never do it sober, then we'd know what we were doing. Stiles cared too much about Malia to hurt her. That's why we always got high before anything happened. So he couldn't feel guilt or regret.

 

_'White sheets, bright lights, crooked teeth, and the night life. You told me this is right where it begins.'_

Wrapped up in the bed sheets, we'd lie in each other's embrace before getting up and going back to the jeep and driving back home in the darkness. The street lights illuminating his face with every mile passed. I'd stare every time and he'd flash me a toothy grin.

 

_'But your lips hang heavy underneath me. And I promised myself I wouldn't let you complete me.'_

When he dropped me off home, I could still feel where he touched me and I'd say to myself that I didn't need him. In reality, he was the only thing I needed, the only one I ever loved.

 

_'I'm trying not to let it show, that I don't want to let this go. Is there somewhere you can meet me?'_

At school I'd act like seeing them together didn't hurt me but it killed me. What killed me the most was the little things; the looks they shared, the light touches that made them shiver, oh so delicately. Gradually, I asked him to meet me more frequently or for longer. He was intoxicating

 

_'Cause I clutched your arms like stairway railings. And you clutched my brain and eased my aillings.'_

He was my stability, the one person I needed to keep myself from drowning. I did what anyone else in my position would, I held him as close as possible, in every sense. Whilst I held onto him, he had a hold on me. A hold that he didn't even know was there.

 

_'You're writing lines about me; romantic poetry. Your girl's got red in her cheeks, cause we're something she can't see.'_

Not many people knew this about Stiles Stilinski, but he loved art. He'd only paint those he thought were truly beautiful. He'd only paint me. No one knew about the painting. They all knew about the poems and the sonnets though, all of which were written about her. Not necessarily in the best way.

 

_'And I try to refrain but you're stuck in my brain. All I do is cry and complain, because 2nd's not the same.'_

No matter how many times I tried to stay away from him, he's the one I'd call at 3am if I was having a particularly bad night. He's the one I'd call if I found a dead body. He's the one who was meant for me. He's the one I couldn't have. The one that got away.

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics at the end seemed pretty self explanatory so I didn't feel the need to add them to this,, I highly recommend that you listen to this song by Halsey 11/10


End file.
